


Sweetest discourses

by rusalka_dances_the_polka



Series: Oh, think’st thou we shall ever meet again? [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusalka_dances_the_polka/pseuds/rusalka_dances_the_polka
Summary: It's been years since she's last seen him and as far as they know, it'll be the last time. So who can blame her for wanting to remember?





	1. Come gentle night

**Author's Note:**

> This piece belongs into a series I'm working on - a flashback to "All these woes" if you will. But let me emphasize: It is absolutely not necessary to read this piece to follow the whole story and honestly? I myself don't even really know how this thing happened... But it did and I'm not going to let it catch dust on my hard drive after going through the pain of writing it.
> 
> Rated explicit for a reason, folks! You were warned!

It was a bad idea. A really bad idea and she knew it.

  
But seeing him for the first time in so long... it had been...

  
Strange.

  
They had become strangers she realized. She had changed so much in the past six, seven years and he... Well he had changed as well, but he still looked almost the same. His voice, his manners...  
Maybe he was a bit more serious, but who wouldn't be, given the occasion. Maybe his face had grown a little more angular (or maybe it was the worry, etched on his face). Maybe he was even a tiny bit taller or maybe it just seemed that way because she still held that lost human image of him deep in her heart. But overall, he was still the same. He had found his calling so long ago after all.

  
He looked good. Not like the confused, angry and utterly devastated young man she had left, standing in the dark. Looking after her with a lost expression. He had given everything away to protect his loved ones, changed for them, turned into someone else, lost himself and found himself again. With her help. And then... she left.

  
She had forgotten who she was and went away to see if she could find herself again. Find the girl that had left California for the love of a boy who was already gone.

  
And she had been successful, hadn't she? Just up until a few days prior she had thought so... Thought she'd never see him again, never fight old foes alongside him and now? After all this time, facing their doom, facing him, she questioned it all...

  
Over the course of their discussion, their planning, she had noticed how her attention had been side tracked more and more often.

  
By the way his hands moved over the plans and maps. By the way his adam's apple bopped or the way he grabbed his horns in frustration or exasperation. And how his biceps flexed whenever he did that. How long had it been, since she had trailed her fingers over his skin?

  
She had certainly noticed the way he glanced at her again and again.

  
When she stepped into his room, early in the next morning he tried to be as courteous as always and she was courteous enough to pretend longer than necessary that she was just there to tell him, that their parents and families were safely situated. When he asked her about her plans for the day she told him frankly that she didn't want to spend her possibly last day on this earth reading books or eating cake (as other members of their team had -maybe?- jokingly talked about), she found herself on his bed just another moment later.

  
He didn't need to ask any more permission, she was thrilled to reciprocate. She was also kind of glad that she didn't have to use words to communicate her regrets. Explain how painful it had been to let him go. Justify her need for affection, for being loved one last time, for wanting him. Forgetting about their impending deaths and her fear and everything that was bad in this world.

  
She just wanted to be held one last time. To look into his eyes and know that everything was okay as long as she was here.

 

Was that too much to ask?

  
And it was so good. So, so incredibly good. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to let go like this...

  
He had always been the best she ever had.

  
Or maybe it was because he had been her first. None of the men she had after him could compare. And really, the competition was kind of unfair...

  
If Jim had been kind of restrained as a human, his behavior had found a strange extension in his troll form. In terms of the fact that his... urges made themselves more rarely known than before. But when they did...  
Well he tired a lot slower for one.

  
And his troll skin wasn't as sensitive. Instead of being bugged by it though, he liked to use this to his advantage...

 

  
She had screamed out his name and gripped the matress in mind blowing ecstacy for a third time already, her legs still shivering and sweat gathering where the back of her legs pressed against his skin. She didn't know why he still had a matress, but she thanked heavens for it as he continued to push her hips into the soft cushion in a slow rythm. Her lower legs were hooked against his back, where she had pressed them before with tense force. Now their strength was gone, but she didn't seem able to move them.

  
She felt, that she needed a break. But he wasn't finished.

  
She would remember that moment later...

 

  
He had played with her for a whole while beforehand, taking his sweet time, licking her till she almost came. Only to pull her up and take her from behind, teasing her with only a few strokes, before he pulled out and used his mouth and fingers again. Then repeating this torture till her knees gave out.

  
Smiling at every sigh, every moan. Telling her how beautiful she was. That she was his only one. That nothing sounded as good as the way she moaned his name.

  
He didn't allow her to touch him, saying that he'd save that for later. That they had time. His words send shivers down her spine.

  
Whispering in her ear that he wanted to come in her first, while pushing one of the fingers inside her that wasn't clawed, rolling her clit with his thumb. Making every thought in her brain drown in the electricity it sent through her body yet again.

  
She was still dizzy from that last high, his hands roaming over her body and his mouth on her breast, when he spread her legs and moved over her, heavy and sweaty and humanly warm. As she felt him slide inside her, her mouth opened in a groan and he pushed his tongue inside. She was startled by the sudden invasion but indulged in the feeling just a moment later, growing slack underneath him. She felt impossibly full and as her need for oxygen grew she took a breath through her nose.

  
She felt so lightheaded even though his weight was pushing her down into the matress. All she could smell was Jim. Him and sweat and sex and it send another jolt through her body. The friction of his movement inside her stoking the heat in her belly to life again. He was moving in slow, deliberate strokes, but the slicknes between their skin still caused obscene sounds that she couldn't help but feel turned on by. But she wanted more, faster. She had always loved that thrilling feeling when he went wild, knowing how much control he performed considering his real strength.

  
He didn't let go of her, his tongue only leaving her mouth so his lips could suck at hers then slip in again a moment later. She moaned helplessly, trying to move her hips against his to highten the friction, hooking her legs behind him to make him go faster. Instead of moving though he pressed inside her and stopped all movement, making her moan in protest. He released her lips with a wet sound and took her face inside his hands.

  
"Jim." she protested again, eyes closed, breathing ragged and heard him chuckle in response.

  
He moved his face nearer and she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Look at me." he whispered.

  
When she complied and opened her eyes she almost whimpered at the look in his eyes.

  
He didn't have to say out loud that he still loved her. It was all in his eyes and that soft smile and it made her want to cry.

  
It was too late for them and that thought made her heart hurt. But at the same time the look in his eyes filled her stomach with warmth, pulled her whole focus to the feeling of his flesh, buried deep inside her, sending tingles from there throughout her body. She couldn't help but feel that nothing was more important than what was happening between them right that moment. She would have given him anything he asked of her in that moment. He smiled at her, still cradling her face.

  
"Good." he mumbled and started to move again, still as slow, but instead of thrusting, he pumped into her, grinding against her in a way that left no room of movement for her. Driving her mad. It was not enough for any significant progress, not enough stimulation on her clit, but the feeling of being filled was overwhelming. It left her unable to form words. She gasped and moaned incomprehensibly.

"No cheating." he chided when she grabbed blindly at his hips with her hand, trying to make him move faster, more, just different somehow. Then kissed her brow and then her lips "Relax." he told her between featherlight kisses. "Just let go and you can have your revenge on me later."

  
She whimpered again, trying to relax as he so slowly pushed and pushed her further towards the edge in what felt like tiny steps up a mountain. Her breathing became more and more ragged and her legs clamped around him involuntarily. "Open your eyes." he told her calmly whenever her eyes closed on their own accord "Look at me." In the end she couldn't help it though.

It felt like a wave slowly crashed over her, spreading heat from where they were connected throughout her body to the tip of her toes and she could see the smile in his eyes as he encouraged her...  
"Yes... just like that... come for me." his words pulling a choked moan from her before she screamed out his name, her eyes rolling back in her head before they squeezed shut, her toes curling, as her whole body convulsed on its own accord but was held down by his weight. He even held her face still, pressing a kiss to her lips as she thrashed her arms against the matress and pillow, gripping and scratching at the fabric. She came so hard she was sure she was seeing stars.

  
When she found her breath again he was still going, still slow, but his breath was more labored.

  
"Jim." she murmured.

  
It seemed she didn't need to say more.

  
"Need a break?" he rasped, caressing her cheek with his thumb while he rocked against her.

  
"Please." she nodded, he closed his eyes and leaned down.

  
"I'm almost, just..."

  
She smiled. She knew what he needed. That still hadn't changed it seemed.

  
With a satisfied sigh she pulled his head to the crook of her neck, giving his temple a light kiss before she grabbed his horns with both of her hands and pulled down.

  
His resounding growl was cut off by another question though.

  
"Claire I... can I- in you?"

  
The question made her think of tomorow and she didn't want to think about a tomorow they wouldn't have.

  
So she shifted her legs against him once more before pressing down and smiling as she rasped into his ears.

  
"Alright trollboy... show me what you got. Fuck me!"

  
Then she bit down on his shoulder and hummed, closing her eyes as he paced up. His rythm becoming more frantic, a growl rippling through him.

  
She was spent completely, yes. But thankfully she was so slick and sated that his rough strokes didn't hurt. She'd be so sore, sure. But what was magic for? And she enjoyed the way he reacted to her far too much. It had always been a treat to make him let go like this. Giving him what he needed felt like a privilege.

  
She let go of his skin and moaned as he pulled out, then buried himself in her with one rough shove before he continued his fast pace. They locked eyes again and she began to chant "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Don't. stop." Her voice shaking with his rythm and she couldn't help but think, that he still had the prettiest eyes she ever saw. Those eyes curiously never changed, they still looked as innocent. Even though he wasn't anymore. She relished in another one of his growls as she started to rake her fingernails along his shoulderblades, diging in forcefully.

  
Claire closed her eyes and grabbed onto him, biting down on his collarbone again. His gasp telling her, that he was almost there. The thought sent another jolt through her as well and she moaned herself.

  
She moved her arms from his shoulders to his chest to sneak around his neck and grab his scruff, then decided to send him over the edge and brought her lips to his ear.

  
"You feel so fucking good Jim. Harder!" a grin slipped on her lips, when he snarled into the pillow. Damn, that still turned her on... She'd bet he'd rip and bite the bedding to shreds till nightfall. "Come on. Come for me." She whispered, nibbling at his ear and pulling his hair a little harder, while she held on to him. She sighed, a happy smile on her face when she heard him grunt into the pillow beside her face. His hips pressing into hers with a few more involuntary jerks before he grew slack above her.

  
He rolled them over a minute later after his breathing calmed down, pulling her with him so she ended up on top of him. She shuddered when he lifted her hips a little to slip out. So spent, she didn't even care about the sticky mess of sweat and fluids between their bodies.

  
They were far from done after all...

  
His hand came up to stroke her back in lazy circles and a low purr started to rumble in his chest.

  
"Half an hour enough for you to rest up?" He asked, his eyes closed.

  
"If you let me go down on you first..." She answered.

  
He chuckled and said "Whatever you want."


	2. Give me my Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after the first chapter, Claire is ready for a repeat. 
> 
> And what can I say... They have a lot to catch up on...

It was early morning when he tiptoed into his bedroom and quietly tried to sneak in under the covers.

  
Not that the times of the day were of much importance deep underneath the earth, but as a half troll he was able to manage his sleeping rythm somewhat and had noticed that he prefered to sleep in the early morning hours before dawn. Claire however had more trouble to keep up a somewhat human shedule so he didn't want to wake her. She liked to sleep through the night, so she could get out and get some sun.

  
Things hadn't been exactly easy after she came back to trollmarket with him. After seven years apart, they had each picked up different ways to handle things. Jim had been living alone all this time and Claire had been all over the world. Differently than the neat and perfectionist girl he had known from years ago, the new Claire had a tendency to scatter stuff around. And even more of a tendency to "rearange" his stuff, causing him to search for his own kitchen tools. While he himself noticed that he had developed a tendency of entitlement about his belongings, something he did not have before and noticed only now.

  
Aside from that there was also the reason for their sudden reconciliation.

  
After their last "encounter" Claire ended up pregnant.

  
She hadn't planned on any of this and it turned out, that winning her back (which Jim had set his mind on, the moment he got her to come back to trollmarket with him) would take a while.

  
Considering the fact that after almost four months she chose to sleep in his bed on the regular now, he seemed to to be on a good track though. It had taken weeks until she finally explained the hesitancy she showed in spite of her feelings for him. Well... at least tried to. He still didn't quite get it. But he accepted that she needed time and he was more than happy that she even wanted to try to get back together with him in the first place.

  
When he moved underneath the covers he noticed that she had tangled herself so much into them that he had no access to a seperate blanket and ended up pressed against her. Since she usually had no problem with that he settled down to let sleep take him.

  
And that's when he noticed two things.

  
The first was Claire's breathing. It was obvious that she was not asleep. The second was her smell.

  
She was aroused.

  
Jim stopped breathing for a moment before concentrating on not inhaling too deeply.

  
It was not the first time that had happened since she moved in with him. But after she had started to feel a little better he noticed it almost every other day. She never made a move towards him however and he refrained from acting on it. As agonizing at it was, they were already moving in slow motion and he didn't want to risk her pulling away as she had done right after she came back. If she wanted him, she'd make a move.

  
So he kept his eyes closed as he layed on his back, willing his body not to react to her and go to sleep instead.

  
He had noticed years ago, that being turned into a half troll had almost killed his libido. But not in a simple way, oh no. At first he first he was horribly sensitive to Claire's... cycle. That's how he learned that he could go into "heat". After he got that under control though, he realized that he almost never had any impulse to take care of business out of his own accord. But whenever Claire was horny, some primal urges in his brain were suddenly kick started.

  
After she left him that led to the pretty... sad development of his sex life being reduced to a monthly wank in the shower that still sometimes ended unsuccessfully. It wasn't necessarily horrible, since he had almost no desire to have sex with anyone anyway and who could he have tried with in the first place?

  
He once had tried a one night stand with a very adventurous troll lady in Singapore about three years earlier, but that had been a single incident and probably would have been for a long time. It wasn't like any of the troll ladies in new troll market weren't interested, but... Jim couldn't get around the fact that even those that seemed about his age were at least 300 years old. And not to be 'speciesist', but Jim prefered human warmth... Besides, he was more of a relationship guy and trolls were not very big on those. They mostly had short affairs (short as in: a few months to decades) or the other extreme: livelong bonds.

  
His lousy love life was one of the more miserable aspects of his life. Because if he got the chance to, he really liked having sex.

  
And now the love of his life laid beside him and smelled moutwatering, but wouldn't touch him.

  
Jim surpressed a groan and debated whether to sneak out and under the shower instead of fighting a senseless fight against his growing erection.

  
And then Claire moved.

  
His heart nearly stopped as she turned around to face him and one of her small hands trailed across his chest. He almost didn't dare to look down, but when he did his heart nearly leapt into his throat. Her dark, wavy hair tickled his chest and he could see her open eyes in the dark, staring ahead.

  
"Claire?" he asked softly.

  
She looked up at his face, her eyes widening quickly, before she blinked. She couldn't see him very well in the dark, but he could see hers. Even if that sleepy, thoughtful expression didn't tell him much.  
"Can't sleep?" he asked her and after swallowing she nodded. "Back pain?" He inquired and she shook her head.

  
"No." she said, still not moving her arm away from his chest "I just... can't sleep."

  
And they both knew why. Now what it could mean that she still would not move away from him, made him slightly jitterish.

  
"Yeah?" he asked, more comment than a question and when she looked up at him again. Her eyes were hooded.

  
"I thought... that maybe you could help me with that?" she asked and he inhaled a breath that he didn't know how to let go of. He slowly lifted his arm to lightly knock against the glowing crystal above his bed, lighting it up.

  
"And how could I help you with that?" He asked, shifting his body towards her, bringing their faces nearer together and celebrated inwardly when she didn't pull back.

  
Instead her eyes fell to his lips. "Well..." she mumbled "that goodnight kiss you gave me a a while ago..." she trailed off and he couldn't help a little smile.

  
"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes skipping between her hooded ones and her rosy lips.

  
"That really helped." She whispered and leaned in.

  
The moment their lips met his blood started rushing in excitement. Oh great Gronka Morka... this was happening. He had waited so long!

  
He sighed against her lips and slipped his arms around her, the arm behind her back reaching up behind her head and slipping into her hair, holding her in place.

  
When she opened her lips for him, he promptly let his tongue slip in and was delighted to find her going along with her own tongue. Moving against her lips, he noticed though that his tusk was catching on the pillow's fabric as they both were laying on their sides. He moved his lips to her neck instead and rejoiced in the small sounds she made as he kissed her along her jawline.

  
"Jim" she whispered and his heart got caught in his throat.

  
She wanted him. Praise to all his lucky stars, she wanted him! It was not like the last time they were together like this, not like a desperate last act of making last amends to each other and the lifes they were willing to give away.

  
This was slow and cozy and promised to be like the sort of thing they had before everything fell apart. This was their next step towards each other and by Deya he'd do his best to make her want more.  
He softly kissed her brow and then moved back to her neck right underneath her ear before he whispered into her ear "Talk to me Claire. What do you want?"

  
Instead of answering she made a small whimpering sound and grabbed his face pressing a hungry kiss to his lips that made him worry, that she'd nic herself on his canine. A moment later though she let go of his lips, panting and moved her hands across his chest and down to the hem of his shirt.

  
"I want..." she rasped breathlessly "I want you to..."

  
He grinned before he tightened his hold on her and rolled on his back, kicking the blankets away in the process.

  
Claire let out a little yelp, but lost no time to straighten halfway up and pull at the fabric of his shirt.

  
He helped her to take off his shirt, but growled involuntary as she moved back a little further and grazed his hardening dick with her ass.

  
Now it was her turn to give him a sly little smile and he rumbled again before rising up towards her to catch her lips hungrily.

  
Another moment later though she pushed him back down and started to let her hands trail over his chest.

  
He'd never completely understand her fascination with his hard skin but appreciated her tender ministrations nonetheless. When they had been younger, she had told him that she loved how the stony skin warmed up wherever she touched him. Heated by both the blood that was flowing underneath it and her own human flesh. That touching him, feeling his beating heart was how she knew, felt, that he was still the same human boy she had fallen in love with underneath.

  
Seeing her now, as she was perched atop his hips, her eyes hooded, tiny smile splaying her lips and breathing slowing as her hands roamed over his skin, he was reminded of that.

  
To him, her human warmth felt like the best if only equivalent to sunshine. He had lived so long without it. Each time they touched it felt like a sunny day and this? This right now felt like summer after an endless winter.

  
He reached up to her face, to cup her cheek in his hand and his voice nearly caught when her eyes returned his look.

  
"I missed you. So much." He rasped and her breath hitched before she smiled, closing her eyes and turning her face into his hand so she could kiss his palm.

  
The light contact made his whole hand tingle right down to his fingertips. Then she reached down to the hem of her own nightgown and pulled it up with some difficulty as it was stuck underneath her bum. He sat up a little to help her and when he leant back down his heart nearly leapt out of his throat again.

  
It wasn't like he hadn't seen the bulge underneath her clothes before. He saw her every day after all and his eyes were constantly drawn in by her changing body. He had touched her belly more than once (since everyone else got to fondle her without asking permission, she told him that he was the last person who should feel like he wasn't allowed to), but this... perspective certainly was something else. At more than five months, it slowly became obvious not only that she was pregnant, but pregnant with twins. The skin of her belly was streched, a dark line leading from her bellybutton down to them hem of her panties and on her sides he could see the first few pale strech marks, like silvery spider webs on her tan skin. Her breasts looked different as well. She always had quite ample breasts for such a thin person, but they were always a little pointed with small areolas. Now though her breasts were already fuller, perkier and her nipples darker and bigger.

  
How in the world two babies fit in that tiny body of hers was a source of fascination as well as slight concern for him, but seeing her now? It was also incredibly hot.

  
If it was weird to think that way, he didn't care because right now the fact that he was responsible for her condition, the fact that she looked like this because of what they did, turned him on so much.

  
He inhaled deeply before he reached out to caress the bump and it felt strange to see how small it looked compared to his hand. Her own hand covered his, increasing the effect even more.

  
"They were pretty active right before you came to bed. With a little luck, you might be able to feel them." She said with a smile and Jim looked up at her excitedly. Claire had first been able to feel them move almost a month earlier, but somehow they always calmed down whenever he touched her belly, so he hadn't yet had the chance to feel them move.

  
She moved his hand to the side of her bump and held it there, a thoughtful look on her face. "I think he kicked me when I pulled my shirt off, but now... do you feel it?"

  
He shook his head at her and she frowned. "I don't know what he's doing... Felt like he's wiggling around, but... Well, he stopped." She shrugged at him, grinning "Seems like daddy's magical calming abilities are at work."

  
Jim chuckled. "Good to know I'm useful for something. Even though I'd really love to feel them move one of these days." He looked at her belly again and trailed his fingers over the streched skin before he smiled as she shivered a little at his touch, "How do you know it's mini-me who kicked you? I feel like that's a little judgemental."

  
Claire chuckled "I don't know for sure, but he likes hanging out on the right side and he's the one who's been imitating your dance moves for the last ultra sound."

  
Jim turned his face up to smile at her.

  
They found out that they would have both a girl and a boy at Claire's last ultra sound, even though his son did his best to prevent it. The boy was also the one who'd certainly develop horns, prompting Jim to nickname them mini-Jim and mini-Claire.

  
He let his hand trail down to Claire's thigh, his index finger hooking suggestively into her panties hem.

  
"Well it's alright if they want to sleep right now... my mind was honestly on other things anyway..."

  
Claire lightened up and smiled down at him and let her hands run over his chest down to his abs and then up again before she leaned forward.

  
"Oh yes, please." She said and licked her lips "Can I be honest?" She asked him, her eyes closed and she bent down to touch his forehead with her own.

  
"Sure. Always."

  
"I really need it right now." She rasped into his ear and latched onto his neck, kissing her way down his jar.

  
Jim chuckled, still a little disbelieving of his luck. "Well, I wouldn't dare to deny a pregnant woman her cravings" he quipped, running his hands down her back to knead her ass.

  
The feeling of her round belly pressed against his was a little strange, but she didn't seem uncomfortable as she kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping into his mouth. The feeling of her breast against his chest made him want to touch the soft skin, but he remembered how Claire had complained several times in the past days about how much they hurt. He'd try later in a different position.

  
At the touch of his hands on her bum she started to grind against him, pulling a moan from him and he relished the friction against his erection as well as the sensation of her wandering hands and lips for a few more moments, before deciding to take it to the next level.

  
He sat up, bringing her with him and taking control of their kissing, by grabbing the back of her neck. He pushed his toungue into her throat, before dragging his mouth down to her throat and breathing her in through his nose while kissing along her pulse and down to her shoulders, making her squirm. Her still moving hips elicited a low growl from him and he knew he needed more.

  
He lifted her up and shifted them to the side so he could lay her down on her back. Then he bent down and pushed his toungue into her mouth once again when she was on her back, while carefully touching her breast with the tips of his finger, moving down slowly, his fingers spreading, so his whole palm ran down her swollen belly and down to her pussy, still covered by her panties. He cupped her mound with his palm before running his hand down her thigh, causing her to spred her legs wider, then up again, switching thighs and making her whimper and moan.

  
"You want to keep these?" He asked as he trailed his claw lightly across the fabric of her panties, noticing the goosebumps on her skin with satisfaction.

  
She sighed. "Don't need them." She said, then suddenly jolted and grabbed his hand, like she remembered something. "Oh sheesh-kebap!" She said, locking her wide eyes with his.

  
"What?" He asked in return, blinking. Worried, that whatever she remembered would stop them from continuing.

  
Claire let her head fall back down to the pillow and pushed a hand to her forehead.

  
"I haven't waxed or shaved in an eternity! It's like the amazonian jungle down there."

  
At that Jim couldn't help an amused laugh.

  
Claire only groaned.

  
"Oh no...! Whatever will I do? What if I get attacked by a boa constrictor?" Jim deadpanned.

  
The woman laying before him didn't find it as funny though.

  
"Stop making fun of me!" She hid her face behind her hands "I always kept everything neat down there and now, being pregnant, I'm not even able to keep up some basic form of cosmetic maintenance!"  
Jim pulled up an eyebrow at her words. "You know I don't care at all, do you?"

  
"I do." She admitted "doesn't mean that it's not embarrassing."

  
"Well... if that's the case." He answered bending down to her till their lips where only a breath apart, his clawed finger trailing along the flimsy fabric again. "I'll just have to distract you from that..."  
With that he closed the space between them again and ripped her panties away. Luckily she went along and moaned as he hungrily kissed her, arching into his touch as his fingers brushed through the curls hiding her vulva.

  
He let go of her lips with a wet pop and gave her a hungry smile. Her flushed face and heaving chest sent his pulse running, knowing that she'd already be wet for him made his mouth water. He laid down on his hip so he could reach her chest better and lightly kissed the soft skin of her breast.

  
"How're you feeling? Is this okay?" He asked as he lightly traced his thumb around a nipple and she nodded.

  
"Yeah, like this it's okay. Just no hard pressure." Her eyes were hooded and she slipped a hand into his hair, massaging the base of one of his horns. When he slipped his mouth to her breast again they closed and her head fell back with a sigh.

  
He let his tongue swirl around her already hardened nipples, first on her left breast then kissing his way down to the valley between them and up to her right side. He would have loved to fondle her fuller breasts with a little more gusto, but the darkened skin of her nipples looked almost sore, so he had a good idea of how sensitive they must feel. He was content with only tasting the soft skin before he turned his attention to her swollen belly. He kissed his way down to her bellybutten, then crawled further backward and started to slip downwards.

  
Before he reached his goal though, he felt her eyes on him and looked at her face, his nose pressed against her bellybutton. A smirk slipped on his lips as he realized, that she wouldn't be able to see what he was doing with her bump in the way. And from the look in her eyes the thought sent the same sort of excitement through her.

  
He kissed the streched skin and turned his head with closed eyes to press his ear against it, listensing to the small gurgling sounds of his twins in her belly for a moment before kissing her bump.  
"Love you both. Now... be good and let me take care of your mommy." He murmured, keeping his eyes on hers and being rewarded with another shiver from her.

  
He smiled at her, then bent down between her legs, using the moment to get rid of his own shorts. He hooked one of her legs around his shoulder and exhaled, his nose only an inch away from the glistening curls that obscured his view. He had fantasized about this for months now...

  
Jim licked his lips before spreading her folds and licking the pink flesh once, tasting her and taking in a deep breath.

  
He wasn't disappointed as her smell hit his senses and a deep growl erupted from his chest. If anything she smelled better than ever before. Now he really could smell the difference, taste the fact that she carried his children and that did very interesting things to his body, sending shivers down his back. The taste made his blood boil and he knew she wouldn't be the only one shaking once he was finished with her. He grabbed the blanket to fist his hand into. If just a whiff of her made him almost loose his cool, he'd have to concentrate hard. He couldn't get as rough with her in this state.

  
On the other hand, the harder he worked to keep himself under control, the better his orgasm felt later on. That was something he had learned through trial and error: First a lot of vanilla and then a round of letting out the animal sent him to the moon and back every time.

  
So he took his hand away from her vulva and fisted the blanket with his other hand as well before he latched on to her and started to lick her pussy in earnest, her hair tickling his nose in the process.   
She immediately started to moan and call out his name, grinding her hips against him. He worried she might hurt herself moving against him like that, but didn't dare to hold her down by her stomach. Instead he fumbled against her swollen belly for a moment, before he found a spot at the joint of her hipbone to her thigh, holding her in place there and spreading his fingers out to her labia, to spread them a little. That way he could also hold her leg a little better in place. He took a breath before his lips found her clit an he started sucking on it, rolling the little bundle of nerves with his tongue.

  
"Oh. FUCK." Claire almost shrieked and kicked out her other leg in an effort to move against him. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't- Oh please don't stop, this feels so good Jim, please..." her begging disolved into a long moan and he knew she'd come just a moment later. With another growl and a lot of effort he let go of the blanket and moved his hand towards her pussy. Taking his lips away from her for a moment, he slipped his hand underneath her ass and straightened a little to look at her face as he pressed his thumb against her entrance. He took a calming breath, trying to fight the need to shove himself into her.

  
Her face was flushed, eyes hooded and she was breathing heavily. "Oh Jim, come on!" she moaned, wiggling her hips and grabbing at the pillow at her head, causing him to push forward. Her head fell back, eyes closing and she made a small whimpering sound as his thumb slipped into her effortlessly. Jim watched her as he pushed his finger into her hot slickness a few times, her muscles relaxing, a smile slipping on her lips.

  
"Ready for an apetizer, my love?" He asked and Claire suddenly snorted, slapping a hand against her face. He grinned as he could feel her muscles vibrate with her laugh. "Oh man... what kind of horrible joke was that?"

  
Jim pursed his lips in mock indignation while he continued to push his finger inside her "Are you making fun of me? I'm only saying that I'm just getting warmed up... you really want to hurt my feeling like this?"

  
Her eyes opened and she gave him a sly smile, holding up her head to look at him. "Suck it up trollboy."

  
"Oh that's exactly what I'm planning to do." he countered with a devious smirk of his own and bent down again, spreading her labia and latching on to her already swollen clit without any further ado.  
Claire immediately begann to moan again. With another few licks and swirls of his tongue he noticed a hitch in her voice, her moans getting significantly louder and desperate as her muscles started to clamp and flutter around his thumb. He started to push his finger into her more quickly and sucked on her clit as she came, arching her back and grabbing for his left horn, holding him in place.  
As she started to calm down he took his hand away and still lapped at her, swallowing the fluid that spilled from her as if almost in a trance. He didn't know if pheromones worked like drugs, but they certainly did for him...

  
He only stopped when Claire struggled halfway up, pulling at his horn to make him look at her. She still panted, her mouth hanging open a little, lips plump and red like cherries and inviting him to bite them.

  
"You..." she panted before her expression grew mischievious "...don't forget the main course." a smile splaying her lips and he joined in, smiling as he wordlessly crawled up towards her, so he could press his lips to hers, pressing her down into the pillow, while doing so.

  
A growl slipped from his lips as he felt her grab his ass and her legs slipped around him. He also noted that this position was a little awkward with her swollen belly between them. He had to take care not to press too much weight on her, even when she wasn't pregnant, so it seemed out of question now.

  
He paused for a moment, thinking, before he rolled them over and brought her on top. He usually prefered to have her under him or take her from behind, but this had been a favorite fantasy when he'd still been a complete human and with her being pregnant the position appeared a lot more enticing.

  
Claire although gave him a surprised expression, looking down at him. "You want to... like this?" She asked and he nodded, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at her. Claire blinked a few times and gave him a pleasently surprised smile.

  
"Okay." She said, her eyes growing dark "With pleasure, but before we do that, I'd like to return the favor, if you know what I mean..." And with that she bent forward to press a kiss to his lips, humming before she trailed her lips down to his jugular, making him moan and further down to his collarbones, nibbling at the hard skin. As she continued further, Jim's breathing sped up, hitching as she reached one of his deformed nipples an gently bit the more sensitive skin there. From there she licked and kissed her way down to his bellybutton, moving her body to climb backwards and settle between his legs before she unceremoniously grabbed his erection in her small hand, kissing the soft skin on its side with closed eyes before settling her chin on his hip and giving him the sauciest smile she could muster.

  
"Do you remember the last time we did this?" She asked him, still wearing that imposibly cheeky smile and he swallowed "You know, since you knocked me up that day, I think I deserve a little revenge... so how about this? I take my sweet time with this and you have to lay there and not move a muscle till I say so."

  
He groaned in a mixture between arousal and resignation, letting his head fall back. The last time she had given him head he hadn't been able to stop himself from grabbing her after a few minutes and throwing her on her back. But how could he refuse her anything right now?

  
He sighed in defeat, then looked at her. "You are one naughty little witch, you know that?" He asked and she smirked mischieviously "I do."

  
Then she licked her way from his base up to the head of his shaft and gulped down on him as far as she could.

  
"Holy shiii..." Jim managed to groan out, his head falling back against the pillow and he immediately started to pant as he felt her going up and down on him, her impossibly hot little mouth sucking on him everytime she slipped up. When her tongue started to swirl around the head of his erection, he pressed his eyes shut and tried to stuff pillows against his neck to lift his head higher. His horns weren't exactly sharp, but the spiky ends could still rip the fabric up if he moved his head too much against it.

  
Then he blindly grabbed for the blanket and fisted one of his hands into it again, to keep himself still. He tried to calm his breath and looked at the ceiling, not trying to imagine what was going on down at his groin and instead trying to relax at the pure feeling of hot slickness on his dick.

  
So, so much better than his own hand...

  
After a few more moments of pure bliss though she released him and he could feel her cold breath on his scalding hot erection.

  
"Hey Jim... look at me." She said and he weakly chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Sorry. No can do." He answered, panting "If I look at you, I think I'll go berserk."

  
"Aww... too bad." She countered and he felt her grabbing his balls to massage. "Didn't I tell you this was about payback? Remember what you did last time?"

  
Oh... that... "Oh come on! That wasn't the first time I did that! And you know how hard it is...!"

  
The moment the words left his mouth he rolled his eyes at his own slip up and heard her chuckle. "Oh I do indeed." She quipped and licked along his shaft in demonstration "I just thought the trollhunter wouldn't back down from a little challenge like that."

  
At her words he took his hand from his face and rolled his eyes again, then lifted his head to look at her as requested. "You're going to regret this when I make you beg, love."

  
"Not before I make you beg, though." She countered with a devious smile, then gripped him again to slip her lips over his tapered head and swirl her tongue around it, while moving her hand up and down his shaft.

  
Jim gritted his teeth to keep his eyes from rolling up into his head. Although he couldn't stop the snarl, slipping through his teeth. She looked up at him through her lashes and he could see the way she grinned, as much as she could with his erection shoved into her mouth. Had he not been a half troll he would have climaxed three times over by now, instead his troll side roared at his consciousness to take her now and fuck her till she forgot how to spell her own name.

  
Jim fisted his hands into the fabric of his blanket and matress, already feeling it ripping under his claws and kept his eyes on hers. His lips pulling back involuntarily as he was growling and panting through his nose.

  
Claire had a lot of fun. That much was obvious as she kept her glinting eyes on him.

  
"Hofuckingsonofa-Shit!" He groaned, his back arching up as she suddenly and loudly slurped him into her mouth as far as she could and then out to pop her lips from his shaft, licking her lips before sucking his dick's head again. "Fuck. Claire, please. Just- Ah..." He gasped as she stuck out her tongue swirling it around his head and giving him a faux-innocent, questioning look. "Please, that's enough. I'm going to-" his words cut off by a gasp as she slipped him deeper into her throat again.

  
"Hmm..." she hummed, the sound vibrating through her mouth and making him hiss. Then she popped him out of her mouth "You're going to?"

  
"Fuck!" He groaned "Oh gosh... that's quite enough teasing. Come here!" He moaned and grabbed her arm, then shoulder to pull her up towards him while she smirked. "That means we're not even, Jim." She sang "I demand a rematch."

  
"Whatever." He groaned and she had the audacity to giggle at him before she almost fell forward, knocking her mouth against his as she hungrily kissed him. Her lips were wet and swollen and he hummed at her lips before taking her face in his hands and pushing back to look at her.

  
Her eyes were dark and her cheeks rosy and she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to make her scream his name.

  
But before doing that...

  
"I love you." he said softly, cupping her cheek and bringing their foreheads together "Always." It was the first time he said it since tracking her down in Mexico and he didn't dare to look at her. So he kissed her forehead, her lip and then laid back, moving his hand to her hips to bring her into position above him. Then he took his erection into his hand, pressing it at her entrance before looking at her again.

  
With a few blinks her expression turned from an unreadable, emotive one to curious. "You still want to have me on top?"

  
"I want to try at least." he answered "don't know how long I'll manage to be honest."

  
Claire tilted her head and winked at him with a smile, while caressing his chest. "Alright, let's do this."

  
She slowly let herself sink down on him, gasping when she was halfway down and keeping her hands on his chest to stabilize herself. Then she slowly started to move her hips against him, making both of them moan in unison.

  
Jim fisted his hands into the blankets again and just looked at her for a few moments. The view certainly was breathtaking...

  
His eyes were drawn in by the way her breasts bounced with her movements and since she didn't sink down on him completely he could see glimpses of his own shaft buried into her flesh, depending on the angle she moved. The hot, slick feeling of her inner walls sent waves of warmth through him. He reached to touch her swollen belly. The way she gasped and moaned sounded heavenly, but there was a certain pinch, missing from the sounds she was making.

  
His hand moved from her belly to her pussy and his thumb found her clit, rolling it in time with her movements.

  
"Oh yesss, Jim!" Her movements became more frantic. One of her hands reached for the wrist of the hand he was stroking her with, the other moved to her own breast. She almost started to yelp as she bounced on top of his hips and for a moment he asked himself why they hadn't tried position this more often.

  
Then she opened her eyes, looking down at him with an expression of pure lust. "Fuck. You feel so fucking huge inside me." she said and licked her lips.

  
Now his hand really ripped a hole into the sheets and he remembered the reason to his own question as a snarl ripped from his lips.

  
Claire's smile just widened at that. "Oh yes! Give it to me Jim." she gasped, rolling her hips as her head fell back with an open mouthed moan.

  
That was his limit. This felt good, sure. And it looked heavenly, but the animalistic part in him would not shut up. The impulse to take the initiative was too great... Maybe he'd manage to finish like this another day but not today. With another growl he grabbed her hips and pulled her up.

  
Claire yelped. "What the!? Jim I was almost-"

  
He sat up and pulled her to him, his hand holding her ass and pressing her front to him as he panted. Their faces only inches apart.

  
"I know. I just need to...Sorry, sorry." He interrupted his words to kiss her in apology, before pushing away from her, standing.

  
"On your knees." he said roughly as he looked down at her before halting himself and adding a sheepish "Please?"

  
"Really!?" Claire said incredulously, dumbfounded, but complied nonetheless. She leant forward, grabbing a pillow and leaned her head and chest upon it, while sticking her hips up into the air. "Some things never change..." she drawled, looking up at him.

  
Jim just gave her another sheepish smile, but was satisfied to see her getting into position. "You know I'll make it up to you."

  
"Yeah, yeah..." Claire sighed, while Jim crossed the room to look for something behind a cupboard.

  
"What are you doing anyway?" she asked, raising a brow at him, but he was already returning towards the bed.

  
And when he positioned a mirror against the wall oposite from the bed, so she'd look at it, her eyes grew wide but he was also pretty sure there was a smirk she was trying to hide.  
"Jim. You are such a freak."

  
He had already climbed up on the bed behind her, leaning over her shoulder and smiling at her reflection.

  
"Yeah and you love it."

  
He chuckled and kissed her shoulder as she groaned and let her head fall to the pillows.

  
"No, but seriously? You're okay with this?" he asked looking at their reflection. At her muffled "Mmm. Jim just get on with it. I swear you just love teasing me.", he kissed her between her shoulderblades with a smile and leaned back. He pushed a little at her legs, shifting the blankets, so he could reach her easier. Then bent down to taste her again with one languid lick, humming happily while Claire moaned.

  
Claire still hid her face in the pillows, leaning on them as he positioned himself behind her, but he could see the way she shivered and the goosebumps on her legs. He smiled down at her back and laid his hand on her tailbone, rubbing soothingly while putting his tip at her entrance and slowly pushing in. She was heavenly slick and hot and he sighed as if he slipped into a relaxing bath. Nothing felt better than this. And nothing sounded better than those delicous small sounds she made. When he was fully buried inside her, he caressed her back while he started to slowly push in and out of her, drawing out more of her small mewls. He closed his eyes, enjoying her heat for a few more moments.

  
After a look at the mirror he leaned forward and fisted his hand into her hair. It wasn't as long as it had been when she left him, but enough for him to hold on to. Free of her pins, it fell around her face in thick, curly waves. He carefully pulled at her hair, making her look up.

  
They had certainly been rougher in the past, but it felt wrong for this moment and it was stimulating enough for him to be in control like this.

  
"Come on Claire." he whispered, reaching towards her shoulder with his other hand to support her and make sure she'd follow the pull without hurting her. "I bet you want to see this."

  
"Mmmm." was all she got out as he quickened his pace. "Feels good?" He asked and she moaned, her eyes closed. "Yes. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Then whimpered as she looked at the mirror, her eyes half lidded, lips slightly ajar.

  
It was fascinating to see her like this while taking her from behind. He had stopped bothering about their difference in appearance a long time ago, but seeing both of them in the mirror? Her small body shaking in rhythm with his strokes. So petite and pale compared to his... He was still the size of a normal, if very tall human. Compared to her small frame though he appeared massive. The visual contrast and the fact that he could lock eyes with her in the mirror was a huge turn on for him.

  
He loosened his hold on her hair and bent forward. His hand caressing her shoulder, down to her arm and up again to hold up her chin while he nuzzled her neck.

  
"Tell me if anything hurts, okay?"

  
"Sure." she gasped out and moaned as he started to grind his hips against hers. The impulse to shove her harder was too great and he didn't want to jolt her too hard.

  
So he bent over her and stemmed his hand onto the matress beside her, kissing and nuzzling her neck. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous." He purred against her skin and peered over her shoulder at the mirror again. "Just look how freaking beautiful you are."

  
She moaned and smiled as he held up her head, making her look into the mirror. "Watch yourself getting fucked, little human. How does that feel to you, huh?" He rasped into her ear, snapping his hips against hers in emphasis and she gasped "Oooh... you're so good Jim, fuck me!" She moaned, her eyes closed involuntarily and he chuckled, grinding his hips against hers again as his hand slipped farther down to her throat and collarbones. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He rumbled and she opened her eyes again, biting her lips. "Love it" she ground out.

  
Seeing her lusty expression in the mirror, a jolt ran down his spine and he couldn't help growling and shoving his hips into hers, almost making her loose her balance. He moved his arm underneath her and grabbed her across her chest.

  
"Breasts!" She whimpered suddenly and he quickly moved his arm again, shifting the pressure to her sternum. A few pleasureable moments later he realized that he didn't have access to her clit with his hands like this and decided to change positions.

  
Stabilizing the hold to her chest, he held held her against him and pulled her up, while sitting up on his knees. Her legs spread over his own, the hand he had stemmed to the matress moved over her belly and down to her pussy so he could play with her clit.

  
The way he held her to him, allowed him a breathtaking view of her whole body in the mirror. He could see everything... her heaving chest, swollen belly, his own groin connected to hers. This was exactly what he needed... She was completely spread out and open to his view and when her eyes focused on the image in the mirror they widened for a moment and a blush spread on her cheeks.

  
"Oh my... Jim." She stuttered and he growled lowly as he started to pump into her, his fingers finding the little nub between her legs. Her lips fell apart and her head backwards against his shoulder. Her eyes closed on their own accord but she tried to keep them open. Seeing herself like this obviously had an effect on her as well, as her moans gained an octave while she moved against his lap. His lips latched on to her shoulders and neck, trailing up to her ears. "Gods Claire I missed this so much, missed you so much. You're the best that ever happened to me."

  
She whimpered in turn and her arms came up, wandering up over his face then up to his horns where she grabbed a hold on them and drew another growl from him.

  
"Me too, Jim. Oh just... oh this is so good, just a bit...don't stop. I'm going to... Oh, Please."

  
He could feel her growing more and more tense and then she finally came with a small moan, followed by heaving gasps. Her hands lost their hold on his horns and he strengthened his hold on her as she shivered in his arms, loosing control over her body, her legs shaking.

  
Her spasming muscles finally send him over the edge as well and he closed his eyes, feeling heat wash over him as he climaxed, pressing her to him, while still trying not to put any pressure on her stomach and letting out a long groan that turned into a growl as he pressed his face against her neck. A jolt ran from his lower back up through his spine and his groin pressed into her's, while still trying to stay upright and not fall to the matress, squishing her. He felt his own flesh pulsing inside her and realized that his release already spilled from her and onto her their thighs. His whole skin felt warm and alight and he wished he could stay like this forever.

  
Claire was still panting and reached up to his horns again when he loosened his hold on her, his hand slipping to her vulva and he moved his hips to pull out of her. She whimpered slightly and he shifted his hold on her. Leaning down to his side and on his arm to let her slip down to the matress then shifting them, or at least her, away from the wet spot on the sheets.

  
He still leaned on his lower arm, when he bent over her, while pulling up the blanket. Kissing her cheek and shoulders and slipping one arm underneath her head. He moved his other hand down to her belly and then to her back, rubbing her lower back.

  
"Everything okay?" He whispered, still nuzzling her neck "I didn't hurt you or anything?"

  
"M-Mm." She mumbled, her hand slipping up to link their fingers. "Just completely exhausted now."

  
He chuckled lightly, kissing the shell of her ear. "Yeah? You're feeling good?"

  
"So good." she shighed happily. "That idea with the mirror... I've got to hand it to you. It's like some really dumb cliché, but man..."

  
Jim smirked against her skin. "Hmm. Yeah... did you think I'd forget that you're a little naughty monsterfucker?" Claire snorted and her body shook with laughter, causing his own grin to widen. "Don't you even start, Jim!"

  
"What? Is it not true?"

  
"If anything I only ever fucked one monster." She turned around to look up at him and caress her hand over his face to his hair. "And you're not a monster, Jim."

  
He smiled at her wistfully and took her hand, kissing her nuckles. "Well, then I'm your beast."

  
Her eyes glinted at his words. "Trying to be corny, you dork?"

  
"But it's true."

  
She just smiled at that and cuddled more into his chest, tucking her head underneath his chin. A moment later though she groaned.

  
"You woke the twins up." She mumbled, making him chuckle.

  
"You think they woke up just now?" He moved his hand over her belly, hoping that maybe he'd finally be able to feel them. "If they slept through all of this, we might be lucky to have kids that sleep like rocks."

  
Claire hummed, looking up at him "You could be right... I was a little _distracted_. But they certainly weren't kicking like- Hah-ouch!"

  
Jim's eyes widened as he looked into her's "You felt that right?" She asked him, squinting in discomfort but then a smile spread on her lips at his expression. Confirming her question before he said anything.

  
"Yeah." he breathed, a smile lighting up his eyes as he felt the movement in her belly. It was one of those moments that made him feel so much happiness, so much love, that it felt like his heart filled his whole chest, taking his breath away.

  
Then a series of surprisingly strong, fluttering kicks against his palm made him laugh. "What _are_ they _doing_?"

  
Claire groaned and squinted some more. "Feels like they're both doing spins in there...". She sighed "Please go back to sleep. Mama needs her sleep."

  
"Then turn around." Jim said, caressing her belly "Maybe the magic still works."

  
When Claire turned around in his arms, shifting against his chest, she groaned again in discomfort and he put his hand on her belly again.

  
"Shhh Claire... if you're calm, they grow calmer as well, right?" He whispered against her hair.

  
"I'm sceptical about that, plus I just got down from a pretty impressive orgasm." She answered and made him smile.

  
"Hmm, you're welcome. But now... sleep time. That goes for you two as well." He mumbled into her shoulder caressing his hand over her belly.

  
He hummed against her hair for a few moments, before he changed it for a tune they both knew.

  
"Hoy desperté con ganas de besarte tengon hmm de acariciarte, hnredarme hm y no soltarte. Eres tan embriagante...Eres tú..." Jim slurred a few of the words, trying to remember the lyrics and then Claire joined in "Eres tú."

  
They both continued the next few verses and Jim surprised himself by how well he still knew the text. When he was sure that the movement in her belly had calmed down, he stopped singing to turn off the light and wrapped his arm around Claire again. She lifted his hand to press her lips against it as her own breath evened out to a slow rhythm.

  
Jim fell asleep with his face burried into her disheveled hair and a smile on his lips.


End file.
